In online publication systems, products or services may be offered for sale and/or purchased by users. Users with experience in such systems may be more knowledgeable than newer users about how to buy and/or sell these products and services. For example, an experienced user selling a product may have more knowledge about how to advertise a product for sale such that the advertisement will result in a successful sale of the product, while a less experienced user may advertise the same product in a less appealing manner which may perhaps negatively affect the results of the sale of the product.